Danganronpa Airlines: First Class Despair: Behind the Scenes
by A-SHSL-Revival-All-In-My-Head
Summary: What if FCD and the DR universe were a TV show played by real actors? Journey behind the scenes in first class style with the actors and actresses that play the cast of First Class Despair! This spin off will contain fluffy FCD cast interactions and interviews following the events of First Class Despair!
1. Chapter Zero: BTS: Prologue

**Chapter Zero** **: Behind the Scenes:** Prologue

The reflection coming from a gray rimmed, vanity mirror reveals a figure is comfortably lounging on top of a red sofa in what appears to be a dressing room. A thick booklet lays on top of a wooden coffee table next to the seating, only showing the front cover page that reads: _First Class Despair Prologue._ Strands of honey-brown locks loosely hang off the fabricated seat with the sight of the person's head slightly dipping into the armrest with their eyes closed.

While they continue sleeping soundly, three consecutive knocks followed by a pause, can be heard from the single white door. A few moments pass before the person outside the door deeply sighs at the lack of response. Assuming their friend is most likely snoozing away daylight, they promptly twist the silver doorknob, which the easy unlocking of the mechanism doesn't surprise them one bit. They shake their head and mentally take note of needing to scold their friend for being so careless with their privacy, not wanting another _incident_ to occur through the duration of filming. Once the person steps into the dimly lit room, they immediately hear the sound of their friend softly snoring from the sofa. A smirk tugs on the curves of their lips after deciding to give their friend a _fun_ wake up call. Scanning the slightly compacted surroundings, they search for a reasonable sized, throwable object to wake their friend. Turning to their right, they spot a half-empty, plastic water bottle on the dresser and pick it up with their free right hand. With a swift throw and precise aim, the person effortlessly hurls the object at the slumbering figure, effectively making contact with their head. The bottle falls onto the beige carpet after bouncing against the previously sleeping girl, the hit obviously providing a rude awakening.

The dark-haired girl instantly shot up from her original position to glare at the other person with tired eyes, at which her friend just flashes a cheeky wave, "Kujikawa-san, girl you're supposed to be on set...ten minutes ago!"

Kujikawa blinks before glancing at the stainless steel watch that attaches to her right wrist and jumps off the sofa, "Oh shit, you're right! Okita-san, why didn't you come earlier?" The girl rushes by the pastel white walling to end up the next to her friend and begins putting the black combat boots onto her feet.

Watching her companion hastily tying their shoes, Okita shifts her weight onto the left leg and places the right index finger on glossy lips, pretending to concentrate on the question and responds with a rhetorical answer, "I don't know, maybe because I didn't go through the Air Force Academy just to be your damn babysitter?"

Once the hurrying actress finishes looping the final loop on the left boot, she stands straight up to meet her friend's oceanic blue eyes and opens her mouth to retort, "Once again, you're right...except babysitting me would be a much harder task." Kujikawa playfully winks and laughs at the expense of the other girl rolling her eyes as she turns the knob to open the door leading into the hallway. Holding the door open for her friend, the girl with the wrinkling appearance eyes the object Okita carries as they begin walking to their destination, "Of all the stuffed animals you could possibly carry around, you pick _that_ one?"

The brunette glance down at her arms and looks back at the other girl, "What? You know, when it's not causing despair and being a sadistic teddy bear, it's kinda...cute."

Shutting the door behind them, Kujikawa warily observes the monochrome coloring plush toy, "...But, exactly how can that _thing_ be cute whatsoever?"

"Puhuhu...I didn't know I was equipped with a mirror! I'm quite sure that's what everyone thinks when they see you, Kujikawa!", Monokuma suddenly reactivates with a crackle and a glowing red eye in the brunette's arms.

The emerald-girl rolls her eyes in response, "Charming as always, Junko."

"They don't call me the Queen for nothing, you peasant!", the other voice declares in a royal and hardy tone, only to switch to a much calm and monotone one, "...By the way, just imagine the despair Director Kashiwagi felt upon realizing her precious actress betrays her by being a no show."

"Yeah, yeah I'm on my way. But, I'm sure Sayo-chan would be understanding from knowing my schedule", the dark haired girl counters with a huff.

"Just hurry it up, or else it'll be punishment time for _you_ , missy!", Monokuma crosses his arms momentarily before the red luminescent from his lightning bolt eye flickers off.

A mutual sharing moment of silence passes between the two girls to indicate a confirmation that the third party has left. The brunette taps her chin with the free hand, "Sometimes I can't tell if Junko just relatively enjoys playing her character or _is_ her character."

The shorter girl simply shrugs, "Who even knows anymore? Maybe she should just switch from modeling to full time acting, I mean, Junko did a pretty damn good job as being a plot twist for season one…", she pauses briefly while in thought, "...Speaking of plot twists, I can't believe _that_ many people died this chapter. Hell, I'm surprised our characters are still alive!"

"With a motive like that...I'm surprised more people didn't die. Also, don't get cocky, I mean, who knows if we're even going to make it to the season finale", the taller friend adds on.

Their comfortable atmosphere progressively disappears as the duo near the film set. Any person within the radius could pick up on Director Kashiwagi's shouts of direction towards the active actors and actresses. The background of the scene being filmed softly plays as the story goes on with the characters standing at their trial positions. As the two girls approach the set, the few remaining cast members wave and greet them upon arriving. Once the director catches the brunette with the missing actress she was requesting on set, the variety queen sends a quick wink at the two before taking off the black headset formerly wrapping around her head. The brown eyed director tosses the object to a random production intern as she takes her place in the trial setting, standing next to Kujikawa. She opens her mouth as if the girl was going to say something, but nothing comes out before she momentarily takes the time to slap the other actress' arm, "Kujikawa-san, where were you? If you were taking one of your infamous naps, I swear…"

The girl rubs the reddening spot on her arm in response, "I...I was simply going over my lines and lost track of time, that's all."

The director raises an eyebrow at her friend, who then awkwardly scratched the back of their neck, "Okay, I _might_ have dozed off, but I did memorize the lines for the first half of this trial!"

An assistant hands Sayomi a pink hand mirror to check her appearance, "That's great to hear because we're going to have to pull an all-nighter to get this episode done on time." The girl does a quick adjust to her hair by bringing the blonde curled locks to the front and swiftly hands back the object, sending the crew member a curt, "Thank you" in exchange.

The young director takes one last glance around the set to notice all the remaining cast members' expressions switch from their previously friendly and warm smiles to sudden mournful and downcast looks, matching the upcoming trial's atmosphere.

Sayomi sends a wink towards the middle cameraman aiming the filming instrument at the characters before shouting, "Action!"

"Is the camera rolling? Oh...it is? Well, this is an awkward introduction."

A girl with emerald-colored eyes and lengthy, dark hair with honey-brown ombre locks turns her head to chuckle in light of the situation. She returns a stare into the rectangular camera len directing its aim at her while smiling and clasping both lightly olive hands together to introduce herself, "Hey guys! It's your girl, Akira Kujikawa, and you may know me as Super High School Level Police Officer, Akira Nakashima from Danganronpa: First Class Despair!"

The actress holds the right palm flat while swirling around to gesture to the bedroom suite decorated set behind her, "This is the behind the scenes look of the prologues! I actually just got done filming my intro scene of waking up."

"Honestly, I was surprised we had to do _that_ many outtakes because Kira-chan over here kept missing her cue to wake up because she actually fell asleep _each_ take!"

A figure appears next to Akira while wearing a black headset and a frilly white dress. They tilt their head to rest it on top of the officer's shoulder, blonde strands being partially covered by the equipment as the director crosses her arms. A knowing smile makes an appearance on her fair skin as the taller girl pouts and puts her hands up in surrender, "Sayo-chan, in my defense, that bed and the pillows were _really_ comfy and soft! How can anybody not fall asleep each time?! Plus, you have such a soothing voice?"

Sayomi lifts her head off the other girl's shoulder and narrows her brown eyes at the camera, "See, Kira-chan's compliments are the _only_ reason why I'm keeping her around", she jokes.

Akira feigns a hurt expression while placing a hand on her chest as the director laughs and casts a glance downwards onto her watch to announce, "Oh, it's time for me to head over to the landing strip to film Okita's prologue introduction."

"Can I come along? I haven't met any of the cast members yet", the actress asks.

Without any hesitation, the blonde director shakes her head, "Kira-chan, you know why you can't…"

Akira sighs and repeats in a monotone voice, "...Because, it wouldn't be fun if we knew more than the character we're playing. Which is why you also removed the other characters' names in the scripts besides our own so we wouldn't know who's saying what beforehand."

"Atta girl, you get it! Now, I'll see you next week with a new script for the introductions during chapter one!", Sayomi pats her friend's back before leaving out of the camera's sight.

Once the girl is left alone, she begins walking off the set while turning her head to catch the camera following behind, "Well, in that case, I can give you guys a tour of the set...maybe we might catch the actors filming the Despair arc of Danganronpa 3!"

* * *

 **Annnd this is the start of Danganronpa Airlines: First Class Despair: Behind the Scenes! This is just a test run prologue to see if this could work out as a side project running alongside FCD! Which is also why I asked the OC creators to choose an alternate name for their OCs because in this work, the characters are all actors playing the FCD cast.**

 **The reason for making this is that this gives you guys an option of choosing which story you personally want as canon: A.) FCD itself with the characters and the game and DR being real in their perspective or B.) FCD: BTS where there's actors playing the characters and technically the characters don't actually die by treating FCD and the DR universe as a TV show with Sayomi as the director for the FCD season being one of her variety shows.**

 **So really, FCD: BTS is just fluffy FCD cast interactions for those who become heartbroken for the upcoming character deaths! Oh btw, for future references, the OCs as actors may seem out of character compared to their character's personality in FCD (Ex: The asshole characters in FCD probably won't be assholes in FCD: BTS where everyone gets along).**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this intro BTS of the first prologue, and that everyone has a nice day/night wherever you are, catch you guys in the next update AKA Ayumi's BTS during the remaining prologues!**

 **P.S: The characters with a celebrity status in FCD will continue to be famous due to that talent (Ex: Sayomi as a variety show actress, Effie with her Youtaite status, Kjartan as a radio host, and Shiori & Crystelle as musicians), while some will be given a famous status (Akira as a crime show actress, Etano/Santiago/Setsuka as celeb athletes, Alice doing occult related documentaries, and Hitome as an action movie actress with martial arts), and the others would have had jobs before auditioning for the show (Ayano as a logician, Kotarou as an electrician, Keefe being part of the rescue search team, Nakai running a tea shop, Enzo being a massage therapist, Eclair as a surgeon, and September as a cartographer still). **

**P.S.S: I'm here for all this new music being released recently! Kehlani's debut album is on point while Dua Lipa's new single is lit!**


	2. Chapter Zero: Interlude (Preview)

**Chapter Zero :** **Interlude:** First Look Interviews (Preview)

" _We are on the set of Danganronpa Airlines: First Class Despair with the actors who play Ayano, Ayumi, Kotarou, Kuzuri, and Santiago in the flesh! Now tell us, what were your reactions to the first murder and trial of the season?"_

* * *

The five castmates share a glance between one another as a brief moment of silence passes over them before the oldest of the group speaks up, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that it was something that nobody saw coming."

The basketball star chuckles, "Says the one whose screen time came from being in bed the whole time."

Ayumi rolls her eyes and refutes his comment, "Now Santi, I wouldn't say the _whole_ time, but my character did help contribute to the investigation."

This earns a raisen eyebrow from the dark-brown, eyed girl in the group. "Do you have no sense of rationality? There is no way in any of the infinite universes that that could be correct. Last time I checked, my logician's set of skills practically carried every being during that investigation duration."

"Well would you look at that, Oshiro-san is as much as a geek as her character in real life." The electrician retorts as his right hand loosely points a screwdriver at her.

"Not to mention as cocky as a fucking rooster." Kuzuri playfully nudges Ayano which only earns him a pout from the logician in return.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, this is a preview of what the official next update is going to look like since it's basically going to be four sets of group interviews with the cast of FCD. Reason why I'm not uploading the whole update is because…**

 **Yeah, it wasn't till I was more than halfway done with the interviews when I was like, "Wait a minute, maybe I shouldn't just assume people want their OCs portrayed like this when the actor version is technically a different character than the FCD character."**

 **So, I'm giving you guys a chance to change anything about your characters for this side story whether it's their whole name or appearance or personality, etc! This is completely optional, so if you don't want anything changed about your OC, then just tell me that you like them as it is, or you can fill out this short application with the things you want to change and PM it! You don't have to completely change everything about your OC and can leave the sections that you want to keep the same as blank (Ex: If you want to change the name but not the appearance or personality, then just leave the appearance and personality section blank or put N/A).**

 **P.S: Once I get the all clear from you guys, I may or may not delete this chapter and swap it out with the whole update. Also, hope you guys have a nice day or night wherever you are!**

* * *

 **~ First Class Despair: Optional Actor Adjustments Form ~**

 **Actor's Name:** (Western Order with first name, last name. Also, you could change just half of their name if you want, for instance, for Akira and Ayumi, I kept their first names the same but changed their last names. )

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Real Age:** (I mean, there's so many times when an actor would play a role with the character's age younger than their actual age. Ex: Sometimes a twenty something year old play a high school teenager.)

 **Sexual Orientation:** (There's times when a straight actor would play a LGBT character or vice versa.)

 **Appearance Changes:** (This applies to the physical aspects of your character that may or may not be different from the passenger they play on FCD. Maybe the eye color they have in FCD isn't their eye color in real life? Maybe they had to wear makeup in order to conceal tattoos? Maybe the hair color and style in FCD is completely different in real life and they had to use dye or a wig? Those sort of things!)

 **Clothing:** (Does the actor's clothing style differ from their character's? This also includes contacts/glasses and accessories as well!)

 **Personality Changes:** (How different is the actor from the character they play personality-wise? Maybe they share the exact same cheery energy offset? Or maybe they're the polar opposite with being a jerk on screen and a sweetheart off screen or vice versa?)

 **Speech Changes:** (Does the actor's speech pattern differ from their character's? Maybe a smooth talker on screen is actually a stuttering mess off screen? Do they have an accent?)

 **Other:** (Is there anything else you would like to change about your character that hasn't been covered?)


End file.
